Pirate
The Pirate class is a new class featured in the Fat Roles expansion pack. The Pirate is great for bombing castle doors and groups of enemies with its special cannons and bombs. The Pirate comes with a close range cutlass and a long ranged flintlock styled pistol. Appearance The appearance of the class is basically an appearance of a common looking pirate with the large pirate hat with a skull on it and obviously an eye-patch. The hat, pants and boots are matched by the team you are on. Pirates carry a cutlass in one hand and the flintlock pistol in the other. When charging an attack, the Pirate aims the pistol forward, infront of the cutlass. Attacks The Pirate class makes the best of both attacks as it has a short range weapon and a long range one. When fully charged, the Pirates's attack deals two hearts of damage at point blank range. It should be noted that the pirate and the ninja deal equal damage but ninja have a certain distance of throwing a ninja star before it falls to the floor compared to the pirate, who could shoot in a straight line. Special Ability The special ability of the Pirate is marking a black "X" (only visible to you) on the ground, marking where a cannon will be shot at 2 seconds after marking the "X", once set the Pirate will make a "Yarrgh!" sound outloud to everyone. You can aim the "X" by holding the change class button. The cannon's appearance is just like the Big Bombs used after the Worker class has upgraded their Hat Machine. The cannon also has the same attributes as the Big Bomb, same damage and same explosive radius but explodes on impact. Be aware that the bombs are fired from your castle's position. Meaning if you fire a cannon located below a cliff facing the direction of your castle, it will explode about the top of the cliff. Also, you cannot adjust the range of where your aiming the cannon as it is always a certain distance away from your character. Map Cancelling To make the Pirate even deadlier, the pirate as well as many other classes(Ninja, Mage, Warrior, Giant) are able to use the map to cancel attack animation. After firing your pistol, open the map, then press and hold the attack button to charge your pistol again. Opening the map using this method increases your pistol fire rate. . Strategies Fighting as the Pirate Fighting against the Pirate *A Pirate will always try to fire a cannon at a group of people, so always keep a distance or be prepared to run away from your allies. (Listen for the "Yarrgh!") *If alone with a Pirate, try to provoke him into using it to waste his special on you by running and stopping close to the Pirate. *Usually if a Pirate is low on health he will use his special randomly before he dies. *Keep a far distance from a Pirate, the Flintlock Pistol can inflict a lot of damage to you. If you are a close range combat class such as the Dark Priest or Warrior, go close to him to force him into using his Cutlass (Much weaker). Category:Classes Category:Fat Princess Category:Fat Princess Adventures